Tomodachi ka ?
by Emii-chaan
Summary: Une petite ffic' Yaoi que j'ai fite avec ma soeur.


Mon réveil sonne. Je regarde l'heure : déjà 8 heures ! J'vais être en retard ! Je me prépare et je sors en vitesse.

- *Voilà ... Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans. Parlons d'autre chose ... La fille de mes rêves, c'est ...*

- Hey, Sakura-chan !!

- Naruto !! T'es encore en retard !

Et là, je me pris un de ces coups sur la tête ... J'vous dit pas commet ça fait mal ...

- Aïe ! Tu pourrais être ... plus douce le matin, Sakura-chan ?!

- Oui, mais c'est parce que tu étais en retard.

- Mais non, puisque Kakashi-sensei n'est pas arrivé, je ne suis pas en retard. Et puis ... "l'autre" n'est pas encore ...

- Qui c'est, "l'autre" ?

Je me retournai et là ... se tenait mon pire ennemi, Sasuke.

- Ah ... T'est d'jà là, toi ?

- Ben oui, usuratonkatchi !

- Quoi ?! Répéte un peu ça, pour voir ?!

- Ah, tu le veux vraiment ?! U-SU-RA-TON-KAT-CHI !!!

- Quoiii ???!!!!

Là, il commençait vraiment à m'énerver. J'étais à 2 doigts de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, quand quelqu'un me retint. C'était Kakashi-sensei.

- Yo, les jeunes !

- Vous êtes encore en retard !

- Désolé, je raccompagnais une dame chez elle, et je me suis perdu en chemin ...

- Menteur !!!

- Bref, passons. Tsunade-sama nous attend.

- Ben, qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut la vieille ? Encore une mission ?

[5 minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Godaime]

- Naruto Uzumaki !

- Oui !

- Sakura Haruno !

- Oui !

- Sasuke Uchiwa !

- Oui ...

- Et Hatake Kakashi !

- Oui, oui ...

- Je vous assigne tous les quatres à une mission de rang B, dans un château abandonné à Iwa !

- Un château abandonné ... ? Ne me dites pas qu'il y a des ... des ...

- Des quoi ?! (elle le disait d'un ton tranchant)

- Ben ... des trucs, quoi ...

- Des trucs ? Explique-toi, Naruto !

- Ben ... des truc comme des ... des fantômes ...

- Quoiii ??!! T'es un ninja et t'as encore peur de ces choses là ?!

- Ben oui, je suis encore un gamin j'vous rapelle !

- Oh ... pauvre chochotte ... Bon, tréve de bavardages, PARTEZ !!

Nous sortîmes du bureau et nous nous mîmes sur le départ. Pendant notre trajet, il régnait un silence vraiment pesant. Sasuke avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui me parut bizarre ...

*pensées de Sasuke à ce moment précis*

- *J'espère que je pourrais me retrouver seul avec Naruto*

*Fin des pensées de Sasuke*

Le soleil se coucha et nous arrivâmes enfin à notre point de destination.

- Mettez-vous devant moi, je vais vous expliquer mo plan : vu que le château est plutôt grand, nous allons nous séparer en 2 groupes : Naruto et Sasuke, quant à Sakura, elle sera avec moi, dit Kakashi.

A l'annonce de ce verdict, un cri strident se fit entendre dans tout le château.

- ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi MOI avec cette tête de ... de ... de macaque ???!!!

- Allons, calme-toi Naruto. Si je t'aurais mis avec Sakura, tu n'aurais pas été concentré, et avec moi, tu aurais fait plein de bêtises. La seule solution était de te mettre avec Sasuke.

*fort intérieur de Sasuke : Enfin mon rêve se réalise ! Yeah !*

- Bon, allons-y, sinon il va être trop tard. Ah, et encore une consigne : quand la nuit sera complétement tombée, arrêtez vous où vous êtes pour camper. Ce sera tout. Allez-y !

Les équipes partirent donc. Sasuke et moi prîmes une direction opposée à celle de l'autre binôme. Je marchais et je sentais bien que Sasuke me fixait.

- Kestah ?! Dis-je.

Sasuke ne répondit point et c'est ainsi que la fouille se fit en silence. La nuit arriva bien vite quand soudain Sasuke dit :

- Il faudrait s'arrêter, non ? Il fait déjà nuit.

Par chance, nous tombâmes sur une pièce qui semblait être une chambre à coucher.

*pensée de Naruto*

- * J'ai pas envie de dormir dans la même chambre que cette vermine ...

*fin de la pensée de Naruto*

Nous déballâmes nos affaires sans un mot ... Je trouvais que Sasuke était trop près de moi à mon goût, je décidai alors de me mettre à l'autre bout de la pièce. En faisant cela, j'eus l'horrible impression que Sasuke avait l'air dépité.

- *Non, c'est impossible ...*

C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à nous endormir ...

*pensée de Sasuke : A 3, je lui saute dessus et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche ...*

*pensée de Naruto : A 3, je crie pour qu'on vienne me secourir ... Par pitié, il faut que je change de groupe !*

*pensée des deux : 1 .... 2 .... 3 !!!!!*

A ce moment précis, un vacarme se fit entendre.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah mmmmmh mmmmmh mmmmh .... (C'est Naruto)

Sasuke est sur moi ! Enfin, je crois. C'est impossible ! Lui qui m'embrasse, c'est insensé ! Un rêve ... Un cauchemar, oui ! Par pitié ... Faites que ce moment dure, c'est tellement agréable ... Ou plutôt totalement bête et puéril ! Pas question que je me laisse faire ! Pris par la surprise, il m'a "sauté dessus" donc je suis en dessous de lui ... Passant sur mes mains, je le fait changer de position. Profitant de la situation, il me passe la main sur le tee-shirt et commence à me l'enlever. Il me touche ensuite le torse, me lèche les tétons, et descend sa main jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il passe sa main en dessous et commence à faire des va-et vient avec sa main. Je rougis de plaisir ... Oh, que c'est agréable !

- Je vois que ça te plaît, tu es déjà tout raide ... murmura Sasuke à mon oreille. Ca te dirait qu'on aille jusqu'au bout cette nuit ?


End file.
